


Embarrassed

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato wants Hinami to ride him, but she thinks it's too embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassed

“Ayatoooo!”

“Please? It’ll be fun! Please, please please -”

For the past half hour, Ayato, who never begs, had been begging Hinami. He knew how easily she got embarrassed, but by this point, they’d explored every inch of each other’s bodies. Why couldn’t she let him have this?

“It’ll be embarrassing!”

Ayato scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

“If memory serves, just two nights ago you were sucking my cock like some kind of lollipop and now you’re emb- HEY!”

Hinami had gone bright red and smacked Ayato on the arm gently. Of course she didn’t hit him hard, barely at all, but like the drama queen he is, Ayato put on a pout.

“Now you gotta make it up to me.”

“But - but it’s so … “

“Hinami, let me reiterate - you, my dick, in your mouth - Jesus, okay, sorry - what I mean is, why not try it?”

She eyed him wearily.

“What if I fall?”

“I’ll catch you, you weirdo. Look, if you really don’t want to do it, we don’t have to, I just thought it would be -”

“Okay.”

She cut him off and looked up at him, eyes gleaming with innocence, embarrassment and… curiosity?

“Okay? As in, okay, Ayato, I trust you, and you’re the best -”

“OKAY as in I will try it!” She interrupted, obviously flustered.

After tons of coaxing, fumbles with undressing, and a shit load of sarcastic comments on Ayato’s part, they’d managed to find a comfortable enough position for the both of them. Ayato sat, thighs spread apart with Hinami on top of him, avoiding his eyes at all costs.

“Eughghh,” She squeaked, unable to take the embarrassment at him looking at her like that.

“What? Look, it’s me. It’s you. We’ve done this a shit ton of times, okay? It’ll be okay, just like… rock … back and forth?” He said, even a little unsure, himself.

She lifted her hips up with him aiding her, his large hands gripping her thighs as she positioned herself over him. The head of his cock fluttered against her and they both hissed at the same time.

“Just - G-Go slowly -” He stammered, restraining himself from just slamming her down on him so he could just be inside of her.

She started to slowly sink down on him, and it was a mistake to ask her to do that. His body screamed to just surge forward and take her, and watching her face crumple in pleasure made it difficult to deny his desires. Her hips met his and she had to take a moment to adjust, breathing heavily against his neck and whining at the intrusion and at the angle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck - “ Ayato chanted under his breath, doing the best he could to hold himself back. “Wh- I - dammit -”

It wasn’t often that he was rendered speechless, and Hinami almost laughed. Almost. She couldn’t quite muster the will to when he was so hot and so warm and so close to her. Her muscles contracted around him and he let out the uncoolest yelp, and Hinami made a mental note to bring that up later whenever he was teasing her.

“Can I move?” She asked timidly, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking down at him with her lip.

Um, was she fucking with him? Yes, please, please just do something - anything - oh, that’s - no -

“God dammit, that’s so - yeah, just - just like that,” He groaned, head falling back to the hard wood of the chair (hard wood lmao) and screwed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to focus.

“Oh, oh -” Hinami squeaked when she was sinking down on him again, raising her hips only a little because she couldn’t handle much more.

The position was so intimate - they’d never been that physically close to one another while making love, and Hinami found that she loved it. She could see the faces Ayato was making, see the way his eyebrows drew together and the way his lips fell from the permanent smirk and revel in how beautiful he was. His eyelashes were long, she was almost jealous, and she was taken aback when he opened his eyes to look at her. He could only manage to lift his lids half way, but that’s all she needed to see what this was doing to him. His pupils were dilated and she was close enough to smell the sweet scent of coffee on his breath, his voice was brittle as he spoke, and it went straight to her core.

“Yes, like that - you’re so beautiful.”

He was never that mushy with her in front of other people - he was hardly ever mushy with her ever - but when it was just the two of them, wrapped up in one another so close you couldn’t tell where her limbs began and his ended, he could speak freely. He was too blissed out to even filter. He gathered himself long enough to slide his hands up her waist, dip in the contours of her collarbones and glide his fingertips across her face. He ended by cupping her cheeks in his hands and pulling her down to capture her lips in an open-mouthed, wet, all-consuming kiss. She whimpered into his mouth, unable to keep up as his lips slanted against hers. She was trying her best to move her hips, but there was too much going on and she was so overwhelmed that even keeping herself propped up would have been a task if Ayato hadn’t had such a good grip on her.

“Please,” Ayato moaned against her lips, voice husky and almost inaudible. “Please -”

He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for. Please go faster? No, just holding her in his arms and feeling her heat consume him was enough. Please don’t stop? No.

Please stay with me?

“Yes, silly - I’d - never -leave you,” She managed with a light, airy voice in between pants.

He hadn’t realized he’d spoken those words out loud. She squirmed, her entire frame trembling like a leaf, and Ayato came to a few of his senses, at least long enough to move his hands. He gripped her hips firmly and began moving her, and at a much faster, rougher pace than before. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, but no noise came out. He thrust up into her, craving her to be as close as she could possibly be and even when they were chest to chest, it wasn’t enough. He would never have enough of her.

A very un-Ayato like sound escaped Ayato’s lips - something between a gasp, groan and broken version of her name, and it sent shivers down her spine. Ayato stilled, and though his body was shaking like crazy, he still managed to hold her in his arms securely. He buried his face in her neck, busying himself with kisses, licks and bites as he came, and she followed soon after. They were both sweaty, incredibly sticky and gross, but neither one of them could find it in themselves to peel themselves away from one another.

“I … I liked that.” Hinami said softly after a while, then pulled back to place a gentle kiss on his sweaty forehead.

“I like you.” He answered dumbly, kissing up her neck softly until he reached her lips. “I like you a lot.”

“You’re such a softie.” She murmured against his lips.

“Give me ten minutes and you’re going to really regret saying that.”


End file.
